


Constellations

by pinn



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinn/pseuds/pinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are their days</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constellations

Viggo likes to paint in the early morning. Something about getting the best light, he says. Every once in awhile, Dom gets up when Viggo does and works on the script, pouring over Billy's notes in the study while Viggo is in his studio but that doesn't happen too often. The bed is too warm, and too comfortable, and sometimes Dom can convince Viggo to sleep in and they'll wake up at half past eleven, a tangle of arms and legs.

Usually Dom wakes up late, pads out to the kitchen where he makes some coffee to take to Viggo in his studio. He passes the cup off to Viggo who winks at him and says thank-you with the simple act of taking the cup from Dom's hands. Some mornings they make it out to the kitchen where they sit at the table and eat breakfast like proper people but that's only when Henry's around to cook. Most mornings, Dom sits on the floor of the studio, propped up against the wall, watching the sun streak lazily across the floor and listening to the sounds of Viggo's brush scratching across the canvas.

Dom likes to stay up late, sitting out on the couch on the back deck, watching the moon rise in the sky and waiting to see all the stars come into full focus. Some nights Viggo will sit with him and tell Dom stories about people who live in the stars, the princess and the hunter, the scorpion and the sea serpent. They fall asleep there occasionally and Dom will wake up the next morning, a crick in his neck, dew on the couch, and Viggo's head pillowed on his shoulder.

One night, Dom came home to find that Viggo had set up a whole picnic for them on the back deck, a bottle of wine, a blanket, everything but the food. Dom had teased Viggo as his stomach growled and Viggo had smiled sheepishly before explaining that he had gotten caught up writing, stopping only fifteen minutes before Dom came home.

Dom had laughed and kissed Viggo until they couldn't breathe anymore. They had sex that night on the deck with Dom moving in and out of Viggo while Viggo chanted names of the different constellations. Cygnus. Eridanus. Hydra. Lyra.

Some days, rare days, Dom doesn't bring Viggo coffee in the morning and Viggo doesn't keep Dom company at night. They spend those days apart. Dom will nurse some wound that Viggo's inflicted, like the time that Viggo used a script for a movie Dom was reading for a multimedia painting titled, 'Art is Crap, Crap is Art'. Viggo will consider his doubts on those days, after watching Dom run off to be part of the Dom and Billy show, a show that has no use for Viggo, and decide that any exclusions, intentional or otherwise, mean nothing, not in the long run anyways.

Those are the nights that Viggo crawls into bed besides Dom and writes his apology on Dom's body with his tongue. They don't need words on those nights. Dom will twirl his fingertips on Viggo's scalp, accepting his apology and offering his own for being such a fucking idiot.

These are their days.

Dom laughs when Billy and Elijah ask how he and Viggo stay together. Day by day, he tells them. There's no other way.


End file.
